POR SIEMPRE
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Lo único que quiero es poder divertirme destruyendo todo a mi paso, matar a todo ser vivo que me encuentre y deleitarme con sus gritos de súplica, pero también quiero poder ayudar debes en cuando al que necesite un poco de ayuda, ya que destruir y ayudar es algo que me causa una gran alegría y dicha y espero poder seguir haciendo esas dos cosas... POR SIEMPRE


**POR SIEMPRE**

**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, tal y como lo prometí, aquí les traigo un fic especial de uno de los súper villanos más poderosos que alguna vez haya existido en el anime, cuya simple mención de su nombre hace que a algunos les dé un escalofrío y a otros se les salga una risita.**

**Y como ya habrán adivinado por el Summary, se trata de (De nuevo música de tambores por favor XD) ¡MAJIN BUU! (Tiro confeti, serpentinas y soplo espanta suegras XD) ¿Por qué me tomo la molestia de hacer un fic de ese pedazo de chicle rosado masticado?**

**Por la misma razón por la que hice un fic de Cell el primero de Marzo llamado: "Ser Perfecto", ya que me di cuenta de que Buu aparece en MUY pocos fics. Cosa que me parece injusta tomando en cuenta que él fue durante muchos años el súper villano más poderoso de Dragon Ball Z (Sin incluir GT) y logró lo que muy pocos súper villanos han logrado y eso fue destruir la Tierra y matar a casi todas las personas; y no solo eso, sino que también costó un calvario lograr ganarle, incluso aún con la gran Genkidama a Goku le costó una monumental hernia derrotarlo.**

**Pero eso sí, esta historia será sobre el Buu gordo. Al principio pensé en hacerlo sobre el Buu enano o sobre el Buu alto, pero tomando en cuenta que el primero solo piensa en destruir y el otro solo en pelear y absorber, decidí hacer el fic en torno al panzón, después de todo es el menos cruel de los tres y el más bufón e infantil.**

**Así que sin más, comencemos. Dragon Ball Z no es mío, es del genio creador Akira Toriyama, pero la historia y los personajes que me inventé son de mí propiedad y todo será contado desde el punto de vista del hombre malvavisco rosado cachetón.**

¡Pero que divertido es destruir cosas! Estaba lanzando esferas de energía hacía unas ciudades volándolas en pedazos creando bellos fuegos artificiales ¡Que son tan bonitos!

-¡Vuelen, vuelen, vuelen!- seguía lanzando bolas de energía destruyendo ahora unos cuantos edificios -¡Vuelen en más lindos fuegos artificiales!- que gran felicidad.

-¡Acaben con esa cosa!- gritó uno de los habitantes de este mundo y me comenzaron a disparar haciéndome muchas cosquillas y que riera mucho -¡¿Pero de qué diablos esta hecho ese monstruo?!- preguntó dejando de dispararme.

-¡Ustedes son muy divertidos!- les dije aun riendo hasta que mi estómago rugió un poco y me lo palmee -oh… tengo hambre- me puse algo triste pero luego sonreí -pero que bueno que están aquí ¿En qué los convertiré? ¿En caramelos, en pasteles, en barras de chocolate? ¡Ah ya sé! Los convertiré a todos en ¡HELADOS DE VAINILLA!- hice que de la antena de mi cabeza salieran varios rayos que al dar contra todos ellos, se transformaran en deliciosos helados -¡Son todos míos!- los atraje y de uno en uno, me los comí -¡Tan deliciosos!- si hay algo que me guste más que destruir cosas, es la deliciosa comida.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo, mi Buu- me dijo de repente el mago Bibidi acercándoseme y parándose a mi lado con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda sonriendo complacido. No le presté atención y seguí comiendo mis suculentos helados -termina de comer rápido, aún quedan muchos planetas que conquistar- me apuró a lo que gruñí un poco molesto y balbucee algunas cosas.

Estoy tan cansado y molesto de que siempre me dé órdenes y me trate como si fuera alguno de sus sirvientes. Si no fuera porque sabe el hechizo que sirve para encerrarme y porque prepara esos deliciosos postres, ya lo habría hecho desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

¡Que humillante! Yo Majin Buu tiene cumplir los caprichos a un enano odioso ¡Lo único que quiero es divertirme destruyendo todo a mi paso, matando a cualquiera que se me cruce en el camino y comiendo todo los aperitivos que existan en el universo entero!

Pero creo que eso ha sido así desde siempre. Los primeros recuerdos que tengo son los de trabajar para ese pequeño idiota destruyendo todo lo que me pidiera. No recuerdo nada más antes de eso, solo que me había enfrentado a unos seres muy poderosos con orejas puntiagudas y aretes en las orejas; los primeros contra los que pelee fueron fáciles de derrotar, pero uno que era muy grande y musculoso me costó trabajo ganarle y cuando le hice frente a otro que era gordo… no sé qué más pasó, solo que desde ese entonces soy así.

Aparte de obedecer sus órdenes ¡El resto es pura diversión y alegría! Aunque también hay otra cosa que me suele molestar y eso es que no hay enemigos con quienes jugar. Los únicos seres que podían aguantarme el paso cuando juego fueron esos tipos de orejas puntiagudas, pero aparte de ellos, no me he topado con alguien más capaz de hacerme frente; algunas veces llego aburrirme demasiado al no tener a alguien con quién jugar de esa forma.

Quien sabe, tal vez en algunos de los planetas que visite más adelante encuentre más oponentes contra los que jugar y si no, trataré de divertirme matando a todos sus habitantes.

Ahora mismo estaba volando alrededor para ver si no quedó alguien que se me haya escapado y que pueda matar o hacer que huya por su vida. Otra cosa que me gusta mucho, es que todos me teman y corran despavoridos ante mi sola presencia, me hace sentir tan feliz e imponente.

Como no parecía haber sobrevivientes, decidí volver con Bibidi antes de que se moleste y empiece a regañar como siempre. Hasta que de repente escuché unos gritos; miré de un lado a otro para tratar de encontrar al responsable de esos gritos y vi a un chico tirado en el piso y encima de su pierna derecha hay una gran roca, así que me le acerqué.

-¡Señor, por favor ayúdeme!- me suplicó.

Me le quedé mirando fijamente unos segundos. En vez de matarlo enseguida, primero quería que corriera gritando por su vida para que así fuera más divertido; así que levanté fácilmente la piedra.

-Gra-gracias señor- me agradeció sobándose la pierna. Qué raro ¿Por qué no grita y corre para tratar de salvar su vida?

-¿Por qué no corres? ¿No me tienes miedo?- le pregunté curioso.

-No puedo… me lastime la pierna…- se la siguió sobando llorando un poco. Si ese es el problema, lo solucionaré en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Tranquilo, yo te la arreglo- y antes de que él pudiera decir otra cosa, le lancé un rayo de energía que en vez de convertirlo en un rico dulce, lo curé totalmente, hasta le arreglé la ropa -Listo- sonreí complacido poniendo mis puños a cada lado de mi cintura.

-Pe… ¿Pero qué fu-fue lo que hizo se-señor?- el niño se paró solamente en su pierna derecha.

-Te curé- le dije sin cambiar mi posición -ahora corre y suplica por tu vida- esperé a que hiciera eso

Sin embargo, me asombré cuando él empezó a llorar y me abrazó fuertemente ¿Por qué lo hace?

-¡Gracias, muchas gracias señor!- me estaba empapando el pecho con sus lágrimas. Que cochino.

No es la primera vez que algo como esto me pasa. En muchas ocasiones cuando curo a alguien que se encuentra herido, en vez de tenerme miedo, me lo agradece infinitamente; ¿Por qué? Si se supone que yo soy aterrador y todo el que me vea debe estar suplicando por su vida.

Aunque… hay algo que me resulta agradable cuando eso pasa, siento una felicidad muy diferente a la que siento cuando destruyo todo a mi paso. No sé cómo explicarla, pero me hace sentir mucho mejor por dentro, que cuando causo el caos y la ruina.

No lo logro entender eso. Si se supone que yo soy un monstruo creado para destruir y divertirme con el sufrimiento ajeno ¿Por qué me resulta agradable ayudar a los demás cuando estén heridos?

-¿Le ocurre algo, señor?- me preguntó ese chico al separarse de mí y secándose las lágrimas.

-No me pasa nada ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunté rascándome la nuca, algunas veces me siento incómodo en este tipo de situaciones.

-Teku, ¿Y cuál es su nombre, señor?- sonreír ya que de seguro al decirle mi nombre, se pondrá a temblar del miedo como debió haber sido desde el principio.

-Majin Buu- de nuevo usé mi pose de superioridad. Esperaba que con tan solo escuchar mi nombre, enseguida hiciera lo que tanto he esperado.

-¿Majin Buu? Que nombre tan raro- de nuevo me desconcerté por su aptitud.

Hasta que vio todo a su alrededor y empezó a respirar agitadamente y abrazarse a sí mismo. De seguro esta impactado por todo el desorden que hice; pero no me dio alegría haber hecho que se aterrara, sino que sentí una rara sensación en mi pecho, una punzada muy incómoda ¿Qué es?

-Mi planeta… mi mundo… ¡Destruido por completo!- cuando empezó a llorar, esa punzada empeoró y me incomodé más ¿Por qué me pongo así?

-No te asustes, nada más le ocurrirá a tu mundo- le aseguré ya que verlo así, hizo que perdiera todo interés en seguir destruyendo este planeta. De repente se oyó un rugido que proviene de su estómago -¿Tienes hambre?- quise saber y él ya algo avergonzado me dijo que sí -No te preocupes ahora mismo consigo comida- enseguida hice que una rocas se volvieran unos deliciosos pasteles asombrándolo de nuevo -espero que te gusten- le ofrecí volviendo a sonreír.

Con cuidado cogió uno de los pasteles y le dio una mordida. Me alegré cuando sonrió mucho y uno tras uno se los comió hasta quedar satisfecho.

-Estuvieron ricas ¡Gracias señor Buu!- ¿Me dijo señor Buu? Es la primera vez que alguien se dirige a mí como "señor", pero me gusta ¡Me hace sentir importante!

-"¿En dónde estás, Buu?"- me preguntó de repente Bibidi a través de una conexión mental. Con tan solo escuchar su voz enseguida me puse de mal humor y le pregunté qué quería -"Estoy preparando todo para ir al siguiente planeta ¡Así que deja de hacer lo que estés haciendo y ven enseguida!"- la forma en como me ordenó esto, solo hizo que me molestara más.

-Bueno Teku, fue un placer conocerte. Pero ahora me tengo que ir- le volví a sonreír, ya que él no tiene la culpa de mi enojo.

-A mí también me gustó conocerlo señor Buu ¡Que le vaya bien!- fue lo último que escuché de él antes de que me fuera volando dando unas piruetas por el aire.

-¡BOOM!- luego de unos minutos de estar volando, alguien me disparó creando una explosión y haciéndome cosquillas. Enseguida me detuve para tratar de encontrar al responsable de eso -¡BOOM!- de nuevo otra explosión que me hizo reír y al ver hacía abajo vi lo que parecían ser soldados que me disparaban con unos cañones de energía.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya maldito monstruo!- me gritó uno de ellos para enseguida dispararme varias veces haciéndome reír más todavía. ¡Ah claro, si fue para esto que estoy aquí! Para divertirme matando a todo el que se me cruce en el camino, especialmente al que me desafíe.

Me les acerqué recibiendo de nuevo esos disparos explosivos sacándome más risas y al llegar hasta ellos, en vez de convertirlos en comida, decidí crear una explosión evaporizándolos a todos ya que no tenía tiempo que perder.

Al llegar a dónde estaba Bibidi, sus soldados estaban subiendo algunas cosas a su nave espacial.

-¡Ya era hora de que llegaras!- me regañó apenas me vio volviendo a molestarme -¿Se pude saber en que estabas perdiendo el tiempo?- puso sus manos a cada lado de su cintura con sus pequeñas y huesudas manos a la vez que movía su pie derecho de arriba debajo de forma impaciente.

-Nada que te importe- le dije bruscamente estando ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste grandísimo estúpido?!- me preguntó ya enfurecido.

-¡NADA QUE TE IMPORTE!- le grité también furioso haciendo que saliera vapor de los huecos que tengo por todo mi cuerpo y pisando el suelo tan fuerte que hice temblar todo a mi alrededor. Ante eso tanto él como los soldados enseguida se aterraron y más de uno cayó ¡YA ME CANSÉ DE TI!- estuve a punto de desintegrarlos a todos.

-¡PAPARAPAPA PAPA!- exclamó un hechizo. Lo único que le servía para evitar que me deshiciera de él ya que apenas dijo esas palabras.

-¡POF!- me vi envuelto en un gran huevo o cascarón del que no podía salir por más que quisiera.

¡Cómo odio que me haga esto! Cada vez que me enfurezco y estoy a punto de darle su merecido ¡Me encierra! Esto solamente hace que lo deteste todavía más.

Pero ya verá, algún día bajará por completo la guardia y cuando eso pase, no lo convertiré en un dulce para comérmelo ya que de seguro tendría un muy mal sabor, sino que lo convertiría en algún insecto para aplastarlo. Y al pasar eso… ¡Sería completamente libre! Podré hacer todo lo que quiera, destruir planetas enteros, a sus habitantes, hacer que estos supliquen por sus vidas y sin tener ningún tipo de restricción ¡Un sueño hecho realidad!

Sin embargo, cuando pienso en Teku y en los otros alienígenas que he ayudado ocasionalmente… de nuevo siento esa rara e incómoda sensación. Tal vez pueda tomarme el tiempo de ayudar ocasionalmente a todo el que necesite ayude y así sentir esa felicidad diferente a la que siento cuando causo destrozos.

Ahora estábamos viajando por el espacio exterior, creo que el siguiente planeta al que iremos se llama Tierra o algo así. Sea cual sea ese mundo, espero que tenga muchos habitantes a quienes matar o ayudar debes en cuando o mejor ¡Que hayan sujetos bien fuertes con los que me pueda divertir peleando!

Al llegar sucedió algo extraño y eso fue que Bibidi no me liberó enseguida como siempre hacía cuando llegamos a un nuevo planeta. Creo que pasaron varios días y él no me liberaba, ni siquiera escuchaba su voz o la de alguno de sus soldados, la última voz que escuché fueron la de uno de esos individuos de orejas puntiagudas contra con los que había peleado y por alguna razón no pude acabar con él y creo que dijo algo sobre ponerme en un lugar en dónde nadie podría encontrarme.

Que aburrido, siento que ha pasado toda una eternidad desde que me encerraron. Bueno, no tengo más opción que dormir hasta que alguien me libere.

Y espero que cuando eso pase, la persona que me libere no sea alguien odiosa como Bibidi y que me esté dando órdenes a cada momento. Quisiera que fuera alguien agradable y me trate con respeto como lo hizo Teku o incluso que llegue a simpatizarme tanto que se vuelva… ¿Cuál es esa palabra que se usa para las personas que son agradables? ¡Ya recuerdo! Que se vuelva un amigo, cosa que nunca he tenido.

Hasta entonces, tendré que seguir esperando, en mi sueño que parece no tener fin hasta ser liberado, continuando soñando con las cosas divertidas que he hecho y que algún día espero volver hacerlas…

_**POR SIEMPRE…**_

**Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 02/04/2015.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este fic dedicado al Majin Buu gordo. Sé que es corto, pero es que me resultó muy difícil manejar la personalidad de alguien como él (Bufón e infantil de primera clase XD)**

**También espero que con esto, más personas se dignen a incluirlo a él (Oh al Buu alto o al enano) en sus fics, ya que como dije al principio, él durante mucho tiempo fue el más poderoso villano de todo DBZ y lo más justo es que se le tome más en cuenta en las historias (Aunque sea por lo menos como un personaje de relleno)**

**Y quien sabe, ahora que he hecho fics especial sobre el cabeza de puercoespín y descerebrado de Broly, el puto vanidoso narcisista de Cell y el chicle masticado panzón de Buu, lo más lógico es que algún día haga un fic especial sobre el enano de Freezer (Y más tomando en cuenta la nueva película de DBZ :D) eh incluso tal vez haga un fic especial de Vegeta :O**

**Pero eso será para otra ocasión ;D. Así que espero que les haya gustado el fic y que tengan buenas noches.**


End file.
